Is she the reason?
by lich the purple dragon
Summary: My first time writing in about 3 months. Spyro and cynder make love in the valley of avalar explicit scenes of rolance LEMON.


Spyro lie awake in the middle of the forest of Avalar the only sound to be heard was the faint whistle of Cynder exhaling in her sleep, they had been on the trail to Malefor for a few days now but the journey was already taking its toll, not just on their bodies but on their minds as well.

Spyro looked up to the sky through a gap in the trees above him, many thoughts clouded his mind, too many to count; but the one thought that kept popping up in his mind was "does she feel the same?". You see, both dragons had feelings for one another but neither one dared to tell the other, so they just went on with their quest.

It was a rare occurrence that either one of the two would get a moment alone due to them being tied together and all; never the less Spyro had gotten that, a moment alone. He sighed and traced through his thoughts, he tried to keep his mind sharp by trying to figure out a few riddles that had posed him over the years like: why didn't his parents tell him he was a dragon sooner & why couldn't he tell Cynder that he loved her.

He glanced over at her body, the way the moonlight glistened on her scales was just mesmerising to him, he stared at her for a good few minutes before his mind began to sink into the more lustful side of his brain, this had happened before and Spyro could deal with it, but, this time was different it was stronger than usual, his urge to have her was growing, growing and growing it finally became too much. He sighed, he needed a release.

He walked as far from Cynder as the magical chain would let him without causing the chain to start to pull Cynder.

"dammit" whispered Spyro wishing the chain would stretch just a little longer , but he had to make do. He looked back at the sleeping dragoness. "Still asleep" he sighed. The best that he could do was to shield his crotch behind a tree should Cynder wake up, at least then he could pretend to be asleep. He lied on his back and looked up at the fabulous night sky.

He traced a claw round the patch of scales that housed his man hood, it tingled, it took about thirty seconds for his member to emerge from its pouch but as soon as it did the purple dragon set about pumping his hand up and down his member, he went faster and faster, the pleasure began to mount and as he neared the end of his session his back began to arch and his paw began to go faster and faster until just as he was about to cum he felt something wet run up the length of his member. His eyes shot open only to see Cynder.

Spyro instantly retreated and hid face from the dragoness; he had never felt so embarrassed.

"Spyro what's wrong"? Asked the dragoness. A few minutes passed and Cynder was beginning to feel that she had done something wrong and that she should tell him the truth "Spyro, I'm sorry for that, I just... it's just" she sighed "I love you" said the dragoness facing the other way from the dragon now with her head to the floor. Spyro heard what she had said and now everything that he had been thinking about had an answer, she did feel the same way as him. She loved him. And he loved her.

The purple dragon came out from his ball and timidly began to walk over to the dragoness, Cynder quickly turned around to speak

"Spyro I...mfff" was all the dragoness got out before she felt the purple dragons lips crash against her own. Confusion swept across her body, just moments ago he shielded himself from her, but now, he was kissing her. As she sank deeper and deeper into the kiss she felt his tongue tickling her lips begging for entry, she complied. His tongue slithered in exploring the moist cavern. The kiss continued until both of them couldn't hold their breath any longer. They pushed away from each other.

"you have no idea how long i have wanted to do that" panted Spyro

"and i have wanted you to do that for so long as well" admitted Cynder. There was a silence as both of them just stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful, they're like emeralds, and I wish I could just stare into them all night. His eyes are so dazzling they speak to me, it's like they are saying don't worry I'll always be here for you and il always be there to catch you when you fall.

"erm... Cynder"

"hmmm" she said moving closer to the purple dragon, the purple dragon blushed hard and what he was about to say shocked her and flattered her.

"erm... can you go back to what you were doing before" she jumped back a bit, Cynder realised now that he wanted her,badly.

"sure" she said beaming, she wanted this as much as he did, he layed on his back and exposed himself to her, she set about work, she lowered her head to his member, it was huge almost as big as her head, she wrapped her tongue around it and slowly squeezed, his head went back in pleasure.

She took the whole thing in her mouth, the feeling that she was giving Spyro was unbelievable, it was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. He was loving it. She sped up the pace, his back arched forward as she gave more and more attention to his member. He placed his paws on the back of her head pushing her down further, forcing more and more of it into her mouth she began to suck gently. She went faster and faster until the dragon came in her mouth.

"Cynder!" he collapsed on the soft grass. "that was... amazing... thanks for... that" Cynder smiled swallowing the last of the dragons precious liquid, she loved the taste and she wanted more.

"alright you've had your fun. My turn" Spyro was panicking, he had no idea what to do.

"Cynder i don't even know where to start, are you sure?"

"she paced over to the purple dragon and cupped his cheek in her hand "Spyro i wouldn't trust anyone else to do this" she then gave him a small but passionate peck on the lips, and with that she lay on her back and spread her legs, Spyro was entranced.

A single bead of sweat rolled down the left side of his head as he lowered his head toward her entrance, he had to dig his claws in to the ground to stop himself from taking her right there and then. He started out slow his tongue simply darting in and out of his mouth giving quick licks to her entrance. As time went on he became more confident and began to push his tongue in and out of her, Cynder was ecstatic, the dragon she had loved ever since the moment she met him was pleasuring her and she knew that he loved her.

He gained pace, he was in a lust filled frenzy, he plunged his tongue inside her and sent small jolts of electricity into her, her back arched every time he did so until she finally climaxed all over his maw. She collapsed. "Spyro... you're amazing" the dragon blushed at the compliment.

They rested feeling completely satisfied knowing that they had professed their love for each other (and between you and me they each had a little bit of smut left of their faces). They simply stared into each other's eyes and draped a wing over the other.

Ten minutes passed before Cynder said something.

"Spyro i have one more thing i would like to do"

"hmm"

"can we?... if you want to...*sigh* can we mate" Spyro shot up

"Cynder i err... I'm not sure I'm ready for that" he said gently

"ohh" said the dragoness feeling slightly dejected

"oh noo! Cynder i didn't mean it like that! I want to, but I'm just not ready for that kind of thing"

"no it's ok Spyro" said Cynder before rolling onto her side facing away from Spyro

"y'know Cynder there is something we can do"

"oh and what's that" said the dragoness suddenly perking up

"follow my lead" said the purple dragon positioning himself in front of the dragoness so he was looking at her slit and she could see his member. They were both still horny and it didn't take long for the two to go to work.

Cynder started out wrapping her tongue around his member before gently pushing her head down and taking the whole thing in her mouth, while she was doing this Spyro began to push his tongue into her entrance sending her into a state of bliss. (I love that word). Cynder sped up, she went faster and faster. She brought Spyro right to the edge and then stopped, she did this a few times.

While this was going on Spyro was releasing small jolts of electricity into her causing her to jolt with pleasure, he did this until he was in a state where he couldn't control his elements and he began to breathe cold ice which made her more sensitive to this. Ten minutes passed and both of them could feel they were extremely close. They couldn't take it anymore, they couldn't hold on, they both came in the others mouth.

"CYNDER!"

"SPYROOOOO!" they both screamed before collapsing and falling asleep.

All of it made sense now, at first he thought it was all for nothing, that he was just meant to save the world because that was all he was destined for, but he now had a reason to save everything. Cynder.

So what did you guys think, be sure to drop me a review cos it really means alot to me.

I tend to focous on the emotional side of sex rather than the sex itself.

So i know i left for a while and a load of you won't have even realised (lol) so feel free to welcome me back? Nah im just jking but you can if you want.


End file.
